borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Any level 61+ pearls yet?
Just curious to see if anyone has gotten anything. Even more curious to see what a level 69 Bessie would pull as far as damage goes. NOhara24 23:29, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- I found a lvl. 64 Avenger a couple days ago off Craw. Stats were nothing special though. kaiser4712 19:08, November 17, 2010 (ET) I found a level 67 or 68 Nemesis in my first armory run after the patch. It's a decent weapon, pretty meh damage, but the shock and corrosive is killer. Spoonification 00:57, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I recently found a fun lvl 66 double Stalker off of craw along with a Rose around the same lvl. The stalker is fun to play with but not really that good due to the bouncing bullets and hell of a recoil. GigaDrillBreaker 02:08, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I found three or four high level pearls and posted the WT listing on zerosubstance.netPlayer8410 11:39, November 18, 2010 (UTC) : You have referred to that site numerous times without actually bringing useful information to the discussion. Consider, in this case, informing us of their levels so that we have an idea of what levels pearlescents appear at. If you wish to distribute and publicise every single weapon you acquire, start your own weapon shop - offsite, if necessary - instead of piping up in various discussions and even creating entire forum topics for a single weapon which has been posted on another site. 12:56, November 18, 2010 (UTC) : You're right ,I should have specified the levels. I thought just say high level was enough. I also thought referring them to a site where they could examine the complete weapon data , levels and stats and acquire that weapon as well as many others through willowtree was being helpful. As far as talking about every weapon I acquire, I've got over 6000 of them...well, weapons, and items combined. I hardly want to list all of them here. I'm was just trying to share good stuff and I don't see the harm in that. I'm sorry if it offends you in some way, or is in some forum rule of which I am unaware. I will refrain from posting any more weapon data to this site as per your direction. Have a wonderful day. Player8410 18:11, November 18, 2010 (UTC) 68 is high enough level for me, but many people want to know if 69 is possible. lv61 Hellfire 233/89.2/12.5 <-- posting stats ain't that hard. With regards to this thread at least, people are just interested in which levels they are. Even on a weapon stat discussion, examples can be raised without referring to the weapon in its entirety, e.g. get Erupting off an SMG with a TEK body mag3 and twisted barrel3. If specific WT builds for a weapon are required, then tags will be useful and I'm sure people expect actual codes on the page instead of having to trawl ZS for it. I never asked you to stop posting. 02:22, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Just found a level 68 Tsunami last night. 349 Dam.DoomsdayJesus 14:04, November 22, 2010 (UTC) i just found a 67 BLRN lightening nemisis (repeater), craw scored hardened ironclad from armoury yesterdau